wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Dark Path
Fanfiction by WeLikeIke47. Book One of a series. Don't steal or copy or anything like that. Synopsis Daggertalon has grown up away from his parents, believing they are dead. However, when the rouge SkyWing who adopted him and raised him dies, Daggertalon begins to think otherwise. He leaves everything he knows, and embarks on a journey. But Pyrrhia is harsh and unwelcoming, and the dragons, especially the IceWings and NightWings, are wary of the hybrid.The path Daggertalon walks on is cold, cruel, and dark, and even with the help of his newfound friends, he may not survive... Prologue An IceWing sat near an egg. Three full moons shone above, the light reflecting on the black egg. Sometimes, glimmers of silver or ice blue would appear on the egg, and then fade away. This was Icen’s first egg, and likely her last. Icen’s mate, Lightkiller, had been accused of being with an IceWing – which was obviously true – so he had been captured and locked away by some NightWings who still hated IceWings. Who knew what would happen to him now. She ran her talons over the surface of the egg. The last thing Lightkiller had told her. The dragonet inside the egg was male, and looked mostly NightWing, but with clear IceWing features. He would be black, midnight/dark blue, ice blue, and silver. He was going to hatch tonight, under three full moons, like the infamous Darkstalker, but he would be very different. For one, he would have weaker mind-reading and foresight, like a hybrid should, and he wasn’t animus. Although there would be something different about him, something no one had seen before. How did she know all this? Icen thought of Lightkiller’s last prophecy, the one that saw part of their dragonet’s future. Icen thought sadly of Lightkiller, and how he would probably never get to meet their son. Icen had been calling the dragonet Shadowstorm after Lightkiller left. A two-part name, because he looked mostly NightWing, Shadow for the NightWings, and Storm for the IceWings. My little Shadow, she thought. Icen tucked more bedding around the egg. Taking a deep breath, she stood up. I need to walk around, ''Icen thought. Icen walked around the island. She had chosen this island because of its inconspicuousness. No one would think of coming here and harming her and Shadow. Or so she thought. Cold talons wrapped around Icen’s neck. Icen fell to the ground in shock. Someone was on the island. She looked up to see five unfriendly IceWing faces staring at her. “Hello, Icen.” The first IceWing said calmly. “It’s so good to see you after your…disappearance.” “You mean, after she ran away.” The second IceWing harshly chimed in. “With a NIGHTWING!” The third cackled. “W…what do you m…mean?” Icen sputtered. “Don’t play dumb with me, fool.” The fourth, and largest, IceWing growled. “I know who you are, and what you’ve done. Now, miserable creature, do you know who I am?” Icen swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. “N…no s…sir.” The IceWing immediately drew himself up into a regal posture. “I am Prince Flake. Her Majesty, Queen Glacier’s, firstborn son. And Queen Glacier personally set me in charge of this mission. The mission to find you, the IceWing runaway.” A smirk formed on Flake’s snout. “So tell me, Icen, where is the NightWing?” “W…with the other N…NightWings. In the r…rainforest.” Icen said. The first IceWing still had her pinned down. “And what of your precious egg? Where is it, Icen? Tell me!” Flake roared. Icen had to think fast. “W…with the NightWings.” She lied. “Well, now,” Flake said, the smirk still on his face, “That’s such a shame. I really wanted to take that egg and smash it to the ground.” Icen felt herself beginning to cry. “Or maybe I’d present it to Queen Glacier, and let her smash it.” Flake paused. “Snow, give me the chains.” The fifth IceWing approached Flake, carrying chains in his talons. He looked nervously from Flake to Icen, as if considering who to listen to, and stood there. “Don’t just stand there, ''iceless fool!” Flake roared, lashing his talons across Snow’s face. Snow flinched and tried to back away, but Flake was too quick for him. The chains were thrown a few feet away and blue blood splashed onto the snow. When Flake turned to retrieve the chains, Icen saw the damage that had been done to Snow. Four long jagged lines were slashed across his face, blue blood all over his snout. One slash had gotten dangerously close to his eye, but Icen hoped it was okay. Snow had been brave, in a way, by hesitating. “Iceless seventh circle fool.” Flake grumbled. He flung the chains at the second IceWing, while giving him a menacing glare that told him not to act like Snow. Obediently, the second IceWing, a third circle dragon Icen finally recognized as Peak, walked over and chained up Icen so that there was no chance of her escaping. Icen now knew there was no chance of returning to her egg. The egg probably wouldn’t hatch in the cold now, and even if it did, the hatchling had no chance of surviving on its own. Flake faced his troop of IceWings. “Peak, Splinter, take Snow to Her Majesty so he can get his punishment. The rest of you, take this traitor to the prisons. I shall speak to Queen Glacier on how to solve this problem.” Peak and another IceWing grabbed Snow harshly and dragged him towards the heart of IceWing territory. The other four took Icen and followed suit. Flake took the lead. Icen looked back longingly, wishing that she could go back, but now, it was hopeless. I’m sorry, little Shadow. ''She thought. ''I’m so sorry… Chapter One A black and blue dragonet sat in the corner of a cave illumintated by torchlight. In his talons, he held a yellowed piece of parchment. In large, bold font at the top of the scroll, the words read 'A History of Animus Dragons'. Daggertalon didn't take his eyes off the scroll for one second. For some reason, he had always been fascinated by the animus dragons. To enchant anything and make it do anything - well, it sounded great. Until Daggertalon read further, and found that using your animus power made you go insane. That didn't stop him from trying ''to enchant something. He tried - and failed - to make a torch float. Afterwards, he returned to his scroll. Daggertalon didn't necessarily ''like reading. It really just depended on what the scroll was about. Mystery? No. Adventure? Maybe. History? Yes. That was how Daggertalon ranked his scrolls. Smoke, his SkyWing foster father, had an abundance of mystery scrolls - much to Daggertalon's dismay, once he learned how to read. As though Smoke had read his mind, the red dragon walked in. Smoke smiled and set a dead, roasted rabbit down next to the doorway. "Figured you were getting hungry, so I found something. Although it wasn't easy... food is getting kind of scarce." "Thanks, dad." Daggertalon said. He set his scroll down in the corner. Smoke nodded and turned, then disappeared down the tunnel. Daggertalon picked at the rabbit and began to eat it. He felt it crunch in his mouth and savored the smoky taste. After he finished, he went over to his bed - made of animal furs and leaves. He yawned sleepily and collapsed on the bed. He closed his eyes. Already dreams were filling his mind. ---- WIP (now it'll get interesting) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (WeLikeIke47)